Young & Beautiful
by xminaxx
Summary: "Will you still love me?" It was a heated question - the way in which he answered could drastically effect how their relationship progressed.


The lazy afternoon sun cascaded over the disheveled white comforter. They had thought before they had begun their romp to close those shades or at least draw the curtains close but they hadn't had the energy to pull away from one another. Looming shadows now danced behind the small heaps of clothes they had left from the doorway of the bedroom up to the bed. His turquoise hues pulled away from the lounging form of his lover to gaze over the mess they had created in the act of passion they had evoked. He wasn't too sure, as it all seemed a blur at this moment, how her silky pink scarf had managed to be flung up over the edge of the bookcase – or just whose pants had been tossed half hazard onto her vanity. It really didn't matter, no, not when his attention shifted to the woman laying with her head in his lap, a soft tune humming from her lips as a slender digit curled a messy lock of hair. As if sensing him watching her, baby blue hues shifted to lock with his beautiful eyes.

"Hm?" She questioned as she stretched ever so cat like.

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me. You're thinking something." She replied lazily, shifting slightly to adjust the sheet that had slipped to leave nothing to the imagination.

"Honestly, Rangiku, I'm not." Toshiro stated, leaning his strong, broad back against the light wood headboard.

"If you say so." Normally, she never dropped the matter so easily, but she had other things on her mind at the moment. They sat in near silence, her gentle humming filling their bedroom with its soothing sound. He allowed his eyes to drift close for a moment, lulled by the sun's rays on his cheek, the warmth of her body against his, the energy they had spent in their romp and that sweet yet haunting tune she was choosing to mimic.

"—Toshiro." His name sounded like a song, rolling off her lips. Her head shifted again as she stared straight ahead to the ceiling. A golden circle of loose curls surrounding her head as if a halo. "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

It was the tone of her question that truly shocked him. It sounded so innocent, yet serious; worried but casual and ever so sincere. Was she trapping him by asking him for his answer but knowing that it carried a double edge sword?

"—You aren't exactly, _young_ to begin with Rangiku." He uttered, lightheartedly. He was met with a slap to his firm chest, it stung and he sat up straighter to peer down at her as she rolled over onto her stomach, clutching the sheet tightly against her body. Baby blue hues had darkened slightly as she glared, but they held a playful hint that he always saw.

"Answer me Toshiro Hitsugaya." If he had a middle name she would have used it, she hated sounding like a mother around him – it only proved his previous remark. She wasn't exactly 'young' but that's what you get when you've been dead for over a hundred plus years. Young is relative.

She watched as his head drifted back to rest against the headboards once more. Pool like hues vanished for a moment as she moved to sit up, draping the bed sheet around her in a toga-like form. He wasn't answering her, he wasn't even staring at her with furrowed brows like he normally did when she posed tough questions. She held her breath, her heart hammering in her chest as she tenderly reached towards him, only to be met by the sudden moment and pouncing of her lover.

She was once more on her back against their comfortable bedding. She was laughing for a moment, forgetting the serious nature of the question she had asked, only having been met with a sarcastic remark and now a playful action. Her laughter, however, wasn't copied by him, instead she was met by that ever serious, stern expression he gave whenever addressing the troops, or dealing with serious business. Slowly, his head lowered, his nose burying into her golden locks for a moment before he brought himself close to her ear.

"I'll love every single gray hair on your head."

Her eyes widened in slight surprise at the gentle and tender tone to his voice. It mimicked the way he kissed the corner of her eyes and the corner of her lips.

"And every wrinkle you ever have."

Heat rose to her cheeks as she watched his head and lips travel down to the center of her chest. Strong, rough palmed hands ran over the curve of her breasts as his head lifted so she could hear him.

"And when they're no longer as _firm._"

Fingers curled under her chest to run down her flat stomach and to her thighs. They were still tender from the grip he had held during their previous encounter, but his fingers graced them gently.

"And the same goes for these."

There was that cocky smile he gave, the one he offered when he was playful or being a smartass, or a mixture of both.

His lips hovered just over her naval, tenderly kissing before moving to the scar she was so ashamed of. His hands gripped her hips and he drew her down towards him as he locked eyes with her.

"Because I'll have sent all those years with you. You can _never_ not be beautiful to me, Rangiku."

She hadn't even realized how hard she had been blushing. The color had spread from ear to ear, over the bridge of her nose and down her neck. Tears were budding on her long lashes and bubbling laughter came from her lips. She forced herself to sit up and arms curled tightly around his shoulders, as she kissed him long and hard. He had given her the best answer, the truest answer.

The lazy afternoon sun slowly shifted to twilight and then the young stars came out to dance in the night sky. They had never left the bed, no, there was no need to go anywhere except to the embrace of the one who would love each unconditionally.


End file.
